1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, and more particularly, to an LCD device and a manufacturing method thereof, capable of preventing vertical crosstalk caused by a deviation of a parasitic capacitance.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD device displays an image by using the electro-optical properties of liquid crystals disposed between electrodes of an LCD panel. The LCD device includes the LCD panel for displaying an image through a pixel matrix using liquid crystals, a driving circuit for driving the LCD panel, and a backlight unit for irradiating light to the LCD panel. An optical viewing technology has been developed to overcome limitations of a viewing angle of an image on a screen of the LCD device, because the image may appear to be distorted depending on a position of a viewer viewing the screen.
A multi-domain vertical alignment (VA) mode is used as a typical optical viewing technology of the LCD device. In the multi-domain VA mode, each subpixel is split into multiple domains having different alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules to mutually compensate for a variation of transmittance, thereby optimizing an optical viewing angle. A patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode is primarily used for forming a multi-domain by a fringe field caused by slits of a common electrode and a pixel electrode. In the PVA mode, however, the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules may be dispersed due to a lateral field generated at edges of a subpixel, thus lowering lateral visibility.
Recently, a method has been proposed for improving visibility by splitting each subpixel having a multi-domain into two regions driven by different voltages and mixing gray scales of the two regions. However, since a deviation of right and left parasitic capacitances occurs due to the difference in length between the data lines of both sides and adjacent pixel electrodes caused by splitting each subpixel, there is picture degradation such as vertical crosstalk.